Happy Birthday Akane?
by Eriathien
Summary: Will anyone remember Akane's birthday? Please review...
1. What About Me?

Be prepared for a surprise ending ^.^ Yes...those are actual holidays too! lol...Thanks for reading! and Reviewing too!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
_Thud._ Akane squeezed her eyes shut tighter. She didn't want to wake up, nor find out what was going on in her room. Another thud, _'Why me?'_ she thought to herself. She stirred slightly when something small bounced off the end of her bed. _'P-Chan'..._ Akane shot up, just as Ranma tripped and landed on her bed. "Ranma!! If I've told you once I've told you a thousand times!! Stop chasing P-Chan!" She looked down angrily, "Honestly, you're jealous of a little pig..." Ranma quickly sat up, glaring at P-Chan. It was then that Akane realized her shirt was unbuttoned. Her face turned bright red as she looked up at Ranma. He stuck out his tongue with a defiant "NAH!"  
"NAH THIS YOU PERVERT!!" Akane grabbed her nightstand and whacked Ranma, sending him flying out the window. She huffed for a few moments, face still bright red. "What a lech..." Akane buttoned back up her shirt, noticing P-Chan again. He stared at her - a little too interested. She dismissed the thought and picked him up, "Widdle P-Chan knows what today is..doesn't he? He wouldn't bother me..." She smiled and set him safely back on her bed. _'You'd think Ranma would actually be nice to me on my birthday...' _She frowned slightly; P-Chan gave an inquisitive oink.   
  
Things didn't go much better as Akane walked out the door for breakfast. Who else should she run into but Ranma? The blow knocked Akane down, and Ranma backwards. They stared angrily at each other for a few moments. Ranma broke the silence, "You started it." Akane stood, dusting herself off and retaliating angrily,   
"I did not! You're the one undressing me in my room! Lech! Pervert!" At the words lech and pervert, Happosai strolled down the hallway, unconsciously cued. He whistled innocently and headed to breakfast.  
"It was Ryoga, I swear!" P-Chan raced out of Akane's room, flying angrily at Ranma. The little pig's jaws clamped down hard on Ranma's arm. Ranma quickly picked him off and chucked him down the hallway; bouncing all the way into the breakfast milk pitcher.  
"Oh?! And where was he? Besides..." Akane grabbed a nearby bucket of water, raising an eyebrow, "Do you even know what today is?"  
"Umm...National Croissant Day?"  
"Nooo...." Akane inched closed with the water, she was trying to be patient.  
"Groundhog's day?" Ranma inched backwards, holding out his hands.  
"No..."  
"Create A Vacuum Day?" The cycle continued, Ranma inching closer to certain doom at the dead end hallway.  
"No..."  
"What if Cats and Dogs Had Opposable Thumbs Day?"  
"No..."  
"National Hairball Awareness Day?"  
"No..."  
"Health and Happiness with Hypnosis Day?"  
"No..."  
"National Make Your Own Lucky Day Day?"  
"No..."  
"Lumpy Rug Day?"  
"N-O! Last Chance!" Akane held up the bucket of water menacingly.  
"Pop Goes the Weasel Day?" Ranma gulped as he bumped into the wall behind him.  
"NO!" Akane frowned, a small tear forming in her eye, _'He really doesn't remember does he...' _She pulled back the bucket, ready to let it fly when who should appear behind her but...Genma! The bucket crashed into his stomach, turning the big man into a panda. He held up a sign, tears streaming down his cheeks, 'Breakfast is ready...' Grabbing the opportunity, Ranma dashed past them both. He turn as he ran sticking out his tongue, "You are so un-cute!" Unfortunately, he wasn't watching where he was going and ran right into the other side of the hallway. Akane calmly walked past him, and sat at the table.  
  
She looked at the food disappointed, no cakes, no presents, nothing. Usually they opened presents at breakfast... _'Ah...maybe they are having a party later today...' _She tried to look happy as Kasumi sat, the food ready. "Looks good Kasumi.." Akane said halfheartedly. Casual conversation passed, but she just stared at her food. She could only manage a few bites before she was full. "I think I'm done thanks..."  
Nabiki smirked, "What's wrong Akane? Still a bit shaken from your 'fun times' this morning with Ranma..."  
"I still think they should wait until they're married!" Kasumi added.  
Genma quickly scrawled a note on a sign, 'I'm so proud of my son...' Soun nodded in agreement.  
"We didn't do nothin'!!!" Ranma protested as he sat down, recovered from the wall-blow. Akane just stood and left them to bicker.   
  
She went to her room, tears streaming down her cheeks. _'They can't even remember my birthday...not one "Happy Birthday Akane!" What did I do to deserve this? Even Ranma...' _She started to sob, tired and angry.  
"Akane!" Happosai bounced into her room, a fresh pair of bras on his head and sack of lingerie on his back. He gave a fake look of sadness when he noticed she was crying, "What's wrong dear? Need something to cheer you up?" He smiled mischievously, digging in the pack on his back. Akane watched, trying to clear her tears and embarrassed beyond belief. Maybe he was getting her birthday present. His grin widened when he pulled something. A brand new lacy black/gold bra and panty set. "Would wearing these make you feel better?? I'll let you borrow them just for today!" "UGH! I knew it! Of course you don't remember!!" Akane booted him out of the room, slamming her door. She collapsed in a heap of sobs on her bed. _'Does no one remember??'_


	2. Of Okonomiyaki and Croissants

TADAA! Finally the second chapter done with! Thanks for all the reviews which inspired me to continue! Hopefully I will finish up soon!  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Akane awoke several hours later. Her eyes were still watery and red. She wiped them angrily with her hand and took a deep breath. She was glad no one had bothered her Ð especially Ranma. _Stupid Ranma..._ She walked to her window and opened it. The fresh air revived her, "Maybe I should go for a walk..." she wondered aloud. Akane's head jerked down when she heard a loud scream. It was Ranma again, dripping wet with a small white cat on her back. She ran in circles screaming and waving her arms wildly. Akane slammed the window shut, fuming with anger _Geez, Shampoo can't even leave him alone on my birthday! Oh well...why should I care anyway? He deserves it..._  
  
She stalked sullenly out of her room. As Akane walked down the stairs she nearly bumped into Nabiki,  
"What are you so pouty about Akane? You'd think someone died or something. I hope you're still not going on about this morning..."  
Nabiki paused for a moment, waiting for a response. Shortly continuing on irritated she didn't get one,  
"Anyway...have you seen Ranma?"  
She wagged a bucket of hot water in front of Akane.  
"I think he might want this. Besides, I'm low on cash."  
Akane pointed her thumb over her shoulder, towards their 'backyard' of sorts. She added flatly,  
"Somewhere over there I guess..."  
"Thanks."  
Nabiki gave one last inquisitive glance at Akane before walking off. Akane sure was acting strangely today.  
  
Ignoring the odd looks from Nabiki Akane continued on out the front door. She walked slowly around the city, blindly wandering around without a destination. Her thoughts eventually drifted back to Ranma, even though he was the last person she wanted to see. Heck, she wouldn't even be bothered if Kuno popped up. How stupid Ranma couldn't even remember her birthday! Akane's thoughts were interrupted by a loud grumble from her stomach. _That's right! I must have cried myself to sleep and missed lunch! Ucchan's is near here isn't it? Okonomiyaki sound really good..._  
  
Akane hurried over to the restaurant, birthday forgotten in the excitement of lunch. Ukyo smiled at Akane as she neared the restaurant. She was sweeping outside as usual.  
"Well hey Akane! What brings you here today?"  
"Food, actually. I accidentally slept through lunch."  
"I'd say it's almost time for dinner!" Ukyo commented as she checked her watch, "It's almost 5:00!"  
_Did I really walk that long? I couldn't have left after 1:30..._ Akane smiled and followed Ukyo into the restaurant. At least she was being nice. Akane didn't notice, however, the mischievous glint in Ukyo's eyes. This was perfect! Akane just happened to show up for 'Hook-Up-Akane-With-Ryoga-So-I-Can-Steal-Ranma Plan Number 222' at the exact right time!  
  
The smile faded from Akane's face when she saw Ryoga sitting at the counter. He grinned rather stupidly at her, quickly turning back to his plate. She failed to notice how red his face was because he was wearing a tuxedo! Ukyo interrupted her thoughts and motioned to the empty seat next to Ryoga.  
"Best seat in the house reserved just for you!" Ukyo added.  
Akane allowed herself to be corralled into the chair, oblivious of everything. _Is someone finally Remembering my birthday?_ She was still lost in thought when romantic music began playing, shortly after Ukyo's disappearance into the back room.  
  
Ryoga turned, and quickly turned back to his plate. He did it a few times, sometimes muttering something unintelligible, before finally starting out,  
"T-Today...Akane...a-a-..."  
"Huh?" Akane turned sleepily to face Ryoga, the lack of food was getting to her, but he turned away and began fiddling with his glass of water. Ukyo suddenly appeared, shoving a big okonomiyaki onto the counter. Akane stared at the okonomiyaki, before starting to inhale it in record time. Ukyo grabbed Ryoga and dragged him off, apparently royally pissed at something. Hushed voices reached Akane's ears, but she could only make out a few words,  
"Ryoga! Today is...anniversary...supposed to be...what are you...Now GO!"  
Ryoga was shoved back into the room, he stood for a moment staring. _It must have been for their anniversary...and I interrupted! I should just leave..._ Ryoga started to take slow steps toward Akane, but suddenly blurted out,  
"Happy National Croissant Day Akane! I know its your favorite holiday! It's also our..." Ryoga stopped talking when he saw Akane's face start to twist. He had said everything Ukyo told him...and he didn't even get to the anniversary part yet...  
That was it, the last straw. Akane didn't want to hear about Croissants again if her life depended on it!  
  
"I DON'T CARE! NO ONE CARES!" She quickly stood, knocking back the stool. Ukyo barged in, clearly upset that her 'Hook-Up-Akane-With-Ryoga-So-I-Can-Steal-Ranma Plan Number 222' had failed. _Wow...she must really hate Ryoga to say that about their anniversary of meeting each other...Or he just screwed up again..._ Ukyo sighed, that was probably it. Akane ran out the door, leaving behind a trail of tears. 


	3. A Tearful Day

The last chapter...short but sweet...^.^  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Akane spent the rest of her day miserably pent up in her room; disturbed by nobody. Eventually, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
The next day...  
  
_Prod. Poke._  
"Hey..."  
_Poke. Poke._  
"..hey stupid.."  
Akane's eyes flittered open, a bit alarmed by the sight of Ranma hovering over her bed. His hand was outstretched, poking her gently on the shoulder.  
"Huh?" Akane was beginning to remember the previous day, whatever had happened wasn't good.  
"Don't you know what today is?" Ranma asked, confused by something. Yesterday's memories flooded back to Akane, and she huffed angrily,  
"Yes...the day _after_ my birthday! Leave me alone Ranma." She flipped to face the other way and closed her eyes again. _I want to forget this whole week. Why is Ranma asking me about it now anyway? It's too late. I want to sleep._  
"WHAT? Today is your birthday Akane!" Ranma paused for a moment, letting what he said sink in. He seemed to be deep in thought and scratched his head accordingly. He made an undistinguishable grunt and strolled to her calendar. Ranma stared at it for another second or two, looked at the trash and then smiled broadly. "Here is the problem. You must have ripped two dates off sometime! No wonder you were so crabby..." He pulled out two pieces of paper from the trash bin as he spoke.  
  
"Excuse me? Are you calling me crabby?" Akane shot up in her bed. "You're the one mumbling about P-Chan every two seconds!" She accurately tossed a chair at Ranma.  
"Now that's the Akane I know!" He grinned, and then looked shyly away. "Yeah, well, I got you something." Ranma vaguely pointed to where he was seated before. "It's not much but..."  
Akane snatched it up before he was done. She gingerly peeled off the wrappings, yesterday's newspaper. She held it up and grinned from ear to ear as the last paper fell off.  
"No! It's perfect! How did you know this is my favorite picture?"  
In her hands, Akane held a medium sized picture frame. It showcased a picture of her and Ranma from their last vacation; the only time they had been alone the whole trip. Of course Ranma was yelling at the photo booth, and Akane was looking peeved, but it was just the two of them. Akane could feel water welling up in her eyes, but it wasn't out of sadness this time.  
"Thank you so much Ranma..." She crawled out of her bed, starting to walk towards Ranma when SLAM! The bedroom door burst open and all the Tendos crowded into the tiny room. Nabiki held a magnificent cake, covered with every color of frosting imaginable.  
  
"Happy birthday Akane!!" 


End file.
